A Burning Desire
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr* Sharon/Brenda 5-sentence fics
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Brenda/Sharon **

**A/N:** 5 sentence (pre) smut fics.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

_Sharon/Brenda + "Tell me what you want."_

Sharon smirked triumphantly as she felt Brenda tremble against her, Brenda's back to her front, Sharon's deft fingers rolling the sensitive peaks of full breasts.

"You like telling me what to do so much," Sharon said in that honey-smooth tone as her hands slipped down over Brenda's hips, "so tell me what you want me to do."

Brenda sucked in a desperate breath and canted her hips forward, Sharon's fingers teasing her and making it harder to stand upright as her knees became weak.

"Please," Brenda moaned and trembled again before Sharon's tongue traced the shell of her ear and she husked, "Tell me."

And as Sharon's middle finger slowly slid over her aching clit, Brenda moaned out her command, the words "fuck me" being the last thing Sharon heard before she did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sharon/Brenda + food_

Sharon laid her book against her chest as she gave Brenda a disapproving look and said: "You're not eating that in the bed."

Brenda quirked her eyebrow, a challenge flickering in her brown eyes as she placed the bowl of ice cream on the bed and then kneeled in front of Sharon, trailing her cold fingers up lean thighs and to Sharon's hips so she could pull down the shorts she was wearing.

Sharon didn't resist as the shorts were tossed over Brenda's shoulder and she reached for her bowl; there were also no complaints when Sharon felt cold ice cream against her heated center, melting.

"Wanna tell me what else I won't be eatin' in this bed?" she asked before letting the flat of her tongue glide against Sharon's center, licking up the sweet ice cream.

Sharon smirked and shook her head, parting her lips as she watched Brenda lick up the sticky mess, a hunger in Brenda's eyes that had nothing to do with her late night snack.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sharon/Brenda + In the office_

There was something sexy about having the highest ranking woman in the LAPD on her knees, Sharon would later think as she thought of this night.

Brenda had a tongue that was gentle, but fingers that were fast and unforgiving, thrusting in and out of her as she leant against the edge of the chief's desk with her skirt hiked up her hips and her head tossed back in ecstasy.

It was inevitable that they would have ended up sleeping together; the arguing, the banter, and those heated glares did something for both of them; and Sharon would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself as the blonde's mouth and fingers worked in unison to bring her to her climax.

If Sharon had known this was what it took to get Brenda to shut up, maybe she would have kissed her sooner, and maybe Brenda would have been able to whisper against her mouth months ago that she wanted her - but maybe it was better that it took as long as it did.

Sometimes waiting was half the fun; but now, as Brenda's lips surrounded her clit and started sucking mercilessly, there would be no more waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sharon/Brenda + massage_

It was just a small knot between her shoulder blades, something she was sure a hot bath could get out, but Brenda had insisted that Sharon let her see if she could help.

Brenda's hands were slower than they needed to be as they unzipped her dress; Sharon shivered when she finally felt them against her skin, warm to the touch.

"How's that?" Brenda whispered close to Sharon's ear as she massaged at just the right spot, making Sharon's eyelids flutter and then fall shut.

"Amazing," she purred.

"And this?" she questioned as she slid her hands to Sharon's front, massaging the sides of her breasts; Sharon responded with a moan as she leaned back into Brenda's body, telling her to keep going.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon/Brenda + please

"Brenda," Sharon groaned desperately; she was so close, so very close.

Brenda quickly thrust her fingers inside Sharon again, Sharon's entire body jerking as she simultaneously gasped and moaned, arching her back and bunching the sheets in her hands.

"I wanna hear you say it," Brenda purred before clamping her teeth around Sharon's ear and pulling on it lightly.

Sharon whimpered as Brenda curved her fingers up inside her and rolled circles with the pads of her fingertips, whispering into Sharon's ear again what she wanted to hear.

And just as Sharon was sure she was going to lose it if Brenda didn't make her come, she gasped out, "Please."


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon/Brenda + Brenda seeking comfort

They don't talk about any of the events that took place earlier in the day as they start removing their clothing.

Sharon doesn't ask where Fritz thinks Brenda is - surely he would want to be with his wife after she was nearly shot - and Brenda doesn't tell Sharon that after the day she had, the only thing that she needs is Sharon, both emotionally and physically.

It's a whirlwind of emotions, everything clashing together, just like their bodies do; hard when it needs to be, gentle when they both look like they're about to fall into pieces, close to shattering like fragile glass.

Brenda's breath is heavy as she pants against Sharon's neck, and Sharon's heart is racing as she whispers into Brenda's ear with a voice that has become raspy, asking: "What do you need?"

Brenda doesn't say anything as she guides Sharon's hand back between her legs, trembling with anticipation as Sharon brings her fingers to her entrance, giving her just what she needs without having to ask again; and when Brenda comes, she's looking into Sharon's eyes, thinking Sharon now fully understands what the entire night had been about.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sharon/Brenda, Fritz + look, but don't touch_

Inviting another person into your marital bed was always a risk, but this was one even more so; Fritz knew that from the moment it came up, from the moment Brenda's eyes sparkled in a way he used to be familiar with, a way he only saw when Sharon was around or on her mind.

He sat off to the side and watched as Brenda's hands traced feminine curves, as her lips made a wet path down Sharon's body, and as Sharon writhed beneath Brenda, her back arching and her breath becoming ragged.

Sharon's fingers weaved through Brenda's hair, holding his wife's head to her, moaning incoherently as Brenda fucked Sharon with her mouth and two fingers; neither of them were paying any attention to Fritz as Sharon was brought to her climax, Brenda's name on the tip of her tongue, and the evidence of Sharon's release on his wife's.

Most men would have enjoyed this, but Fritz was watching his wife slip further away from him and closer to Sharon.

Once Sharon rolled them over and pinned Brenda's hands above her head, purring words against Brenda's mouth that he couldn't hear, Fritz was sure they'd both forgotten about him - his presence was just a way to make the two of them sleeping together more acceptable, he realized.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon/Brenda + sensory deprivation

Satin wrapped around her wrists, silk covered her eyes, and in her ears Sharon had placed earphones, the music as loud as it could go; there was still part of Brenda that wondered exactly _how_ experienced Sharon was with this whole sensory deprivation thing, but she was mostly too busy trying to figure out what Sharon was doing to think of anything else.

Brenda was wriggling in the bed, lightly pulling at the restraints as her heart rate quickened again, anticipation and not knowing what was going on both making it hard for her to be still; Sharon had already made her come once, but, as Sharon promised, the night was hardly over.

Suddenly, Brenda felt something warm dripping on her, along her hips, up and down her thighs, and then against her center; then, after waiting, breathing heavily as she pathetically tried to figure out what was happening, she felt Sharon's mouth on her, licking and kissing teasingly as she moaned and tried to roll her hips up to Sharon's mouth to get more.

But then Sharon was gone, and Brenda felt like screaming, shouting, making Sharon stay because Sharon kept teasing her and it was driving her insane, making her need Sharon even more each time she started and stopped, bringing her to the edge only to pull away.

She felt the bed dip again and prayed that Sharon was going to continue - but when she expected Sharon's mouth back on her throbbing center, she felt it on her own mouth instead, kissing her deeply, Sharon's tongue pushing into her mouth, licking and teasing; she tasted like Brenda's come and chocolate.


End file.
